This patent relates to firearms and more particularly to an adjustable rear sight for handguns.
Handguns are used to fire at a variety of targets at different distances. Sometimes a weapon is used at a practice range to fire at a target 25 to 50 meters away. Other times, the same weapon is used to fire at a target farther away, such as during hunting or during use at "pop-up target" ranges, where the distance to the target can be up to 100 or 200 meters away.
Usually, the finer handguns have adjustable rear sights with sight blades that are adjustable vertically to compensate for lost elevation of a shot and horizontally to correct for any deflection caused by windage. The blades have notches for locating the shot and precisely aiming it to the target. Depending upon the distance to the target, the size of the notch should ideally be changed. For short distances, a wider notch should be used to quickly "fix" a 25 meter silhouette in the sight. For longer distances, a smaller notch is better for concentration. It eliminates the unnecessary peripheral objects and allows the shooter to concentrate squarely on his target.
Ideally it would be preferred if the sight blade for an adjustable sight could be readily changed. Unfortunately, some prior gun sights use a plurality of tiny parts that prevent ready change. If the blade were changed quickly, a part could be lost in the field and the sight could no longer be used. Other prior sights use a blade that is integrally attached to an elongated main body or tongue. The blade cannot be changed unless the entire main body is removed.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable rear sight for handguns wherein the sight includes an interchangeable sight blade or leaf that can be readily changed.
It is another general object to provide an adjustable rear sight with a sight blade that moves separately of the slight's main body and which can be quickly replaced by removing only a minimal number of parts.
It is another object to provide a sight blade which is removably, but securely, held in the sight's main body by a single set screw.
It is yet another object to provide an improved, adjustable sight that is inexpensive to manufacture, simple and rugged in construction, compact and very efficient and durable to use.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.